Rebecca Malfoy
by Rebecca1705
Summary: Rebecca Malfoy is Scorpius's older sister. Having just been expelled from Beauxbatons School of Witchcraft for pranking the headmistress, she gets excepted into Hogwarts. Eventual OC/James S. P.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything from the world of Harry Potter. That belongs to the amazing J. . I only own Rebecca and someother characters later on in the story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

"Does it really matter?!" Rose Weasley asked in exasperation, having listened to the boys argue about which quiditch team was better for the last two hours. They all looked at her, disgusted that she would even think that.

"Of course it matters! Quiditch is the best sport in the world!" James Potter exclaimed. The other boys in the compartment agreed. Lily potter just shook her head and laughed knowing it was a stupid idea to argue with them when they were talking about quiditch.

"Oh and Scorp I forgot to ask you if you wanted to stay at our house for the last two weeks of summer," Albus Potter asked his best friend Scorpuis Malfoy.

"Yeh sure that would be cool," he answered.

"Hey look we're here," Lily said, jumping up and grabbing her trunk excited to see her parents. Everyone followed her example and grabbed their stuff. They all stepped off the train together and looked around for there parents. It was easy to spot the Potters and the Weasleys. They were easily the biggest crowd there. Scorpius walked over to them as well, the Potters and Weasleys were like family to him. Lily jumped into her fathers arms when they reached the group and then hugged her mum tightly. James hugged his parents next and then went to stand with his best friend Fed Weasley II. Albus was last to hug his parents while Scorpius stood next to him. Ginny Potter pulled him into a hug as well.

"So Scorpius, are you going to stay with us over the summer?" Harry asked him.

"Yes if thats ok," Scorpius answered, unsure of himself. Albus had a habit of asking him over before actually telling his parents.

"Of course it's ok! You're practically family," Ginny reasured him. Harry wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulders.

"Well we better get going. Do you see your parents anywhere?" they all looked around looking for his parents, especially the adults, none of them wanted to leave him on his own.

"No they must be late or something," Scorpius said.

"Scorp, Scorpius!" they all turned to see a girl with long blonde, nearly white, hair waving in their direction. She was short but looked older than scorpius, maybe a year or two. Scorpius's face broke out into a smile and he quickly said goodbye to the Potters and ran towards the girl, dragging his trunk behind him. When he reached her, they hugged each other tightly and then walked towards the barrier.

The adults of the group looked confused as to who the girl was.

"Who was that?" Hermione asked the kids. They all shook their heads and shrugged looking as confused as the adults.

"She looks a lot like Scorp maybe she's his sister," Rose said.

"Maybe, but I think Scorpius would have told us if he had a sister," James said.

"Well you can ask him later but right now we need to get home, I think I left the oven on," Ginny told them.

They left the station and headed home, all of them wondering who the girl was.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey Guys!<strong> Well that was the first chapter. I've always wanted to write a Harry potter next generation story cause I love it and I decided I would! So i hope you liked it and if you did please **Review/Comment, Follow **and **Favourite! **It would mean so much to me.** :)**

-Rebecca


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own the world of Harry Potter. It belongs To J K Rowling. I only own Rebecca and some other characters later on in the story.

"What are you doing here?" Scorpius asked his sister as they left the platform. Not that he wasn't happy to see her, he was just shocked because her school doesn't finish until a month after Hogwarts.

"Em, well about that... I got expelled," Rebecca answered. Scorpius looked at her in disbelieve.

"You what?!"

"Yeh. Well you see, I didn't do it on purpose, a prank went wrong," she tried to explain. Scorpius shook his head and laughed at his sister.

"Well, we all knew it was going to happen at some," he laughed. Rebecca pretended to be offended and slapped his arm lightly.

"How could you say that," she laughed.

The pair walked out of Kings Cross and rebecca led him towards a car. They both got in and started to catch up.

"So, what did mother and father say abut you getting expelled?" Scorpius asked. Rebecca winced lightly at the memory, they were not pleased.

"They aren't very happy right now. Please don't bring it up or get involved, I don't want them mad at you as well," she absentmindedly rubbed her wrist and Scorpius noticed that she had a bruise that she was obviously trying to hide.

"What did he do?" Scorpius demanded, gently grabbing her wrist and pushing up her sleeve. She pulled her away quickly.

"Nothing. I fell," she told him.

"Don't try and lie I know you to well,"

"When they came to get me he just grabbed it to tightly. I'm fine,"she insisted, "Don't get involved,"

Scorpius sighed and sank back into the seat of the car, kowing there was no point in arguing with his sister. She liked to keep him uninvolved in the fights she has with their parents. The rest of the ride was silent.

When they got to their house, their parents met them at the door and greeted Scorpius warmly, him being the favoured child even when he was put in Gryffindor. Rebecca never got along with her parents, she and scorpius didn't agree with their parents views and Rebecca made sure they knew that but Scorpius didn't express his dislike as much as his sister. Rebecca helped him carry his stuff up to his bedroom and then went to her own room to sleep. She lightly touched the bruises on her wrist before rubbing some cream on it to help the bruises go away quicker. She changed into her pyjamas, turned off her light and got into bed. She stared at her ceiling until she drifted off to sleep.

**Hey guys!** The next chapter is up! Thank you to the people who commented, favourited and followed, it means so so much.

**ninja1878: **Thank you for your comment! You will find out how she got expelled soon!

**Princesslolitatheorca654: **Thank you!

So I hope you guys liked it and if you did please **Comment/Review, Favourite **and** Follow**.

-Rebecca


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own the world of Harry Potter. It belongs to J K Rowling. I only own Rebecca and so other characters later on in the story.

* * *

><p>"What I don't get is that if he had a sister, why wouldn't he tell us," James, Albus, Lily, Rose, Fred and Hugo sat in a circle on the floor of lily's room.<p>

"Maybe they don't get along," Albus suggested.

"They got along fine on the platform," Rose told him.

They had had this conversation many times before over the course of the summer never really finding an answer. The group was confused as to why, if he had a sister, why wouldn't he tell them. Albus was a little hurt that Scorpius, his bestfriend, kept something like that from him. Lily, who was sick of theses arguments, sighed.

"Look he probably has a reason for not telling us and if he wants to tell us he will," the others reluctantly dropped the subject.

"Kids it's time to go to Diagon Alley!"

"Come on," Albus said.

Rebecca put the basket holding her books onto the floor and read the back of the book she was holding. She opened onto the first chapter and was soon adding it to her basket. When she was reading she hadn't noticed the door of the book shop opening.

The Potter-Weasley clan walked into the shop, the kids talking loudly and the parents looking at book lists.

"Ok, you guys stay here, get your books and then go get your robes and we will get everything else. So meet us at the Leaky Cauldron at 4," Ginny told the kids. They nodded and wandered off into the shop. They grabbed any book that was on a book list so they would be finished quickly.

James was on the top floor of the shop when he saw the girl from the platform trying to get a book but couldn't reach. He quickly walked over to her, stood behind her and reached up for the book. The girl span around, surprised and looked at James.

"Here," he said as he handed her the book. She smiled at him.

"Thanks," she said. She studied him for a minute, he looked very familiar.

"You were one of the people that Scorpius was with," she realised.

"Yeah, James Potter," he held out a hand for her to shake.

"Rebecca Malfoy. I'm Scorp's sister," she introduced. Even though they had guessed it, James was still a little shocked.

"It's nice to meet you," James said smiling at the new information. He reached up and grabbed another one of the books, knowing it was a book Albus needed.

"So what school do you go to?" James asked, determined to keep the conversation going.

"Well I used to go to Beauxbatons but I got expelled so...," James was shocked she didn't look like someone who would getexpelled or even in trouble.

"Expelled! For what?" he questioned. Rebecca's answer was cut off by Roses voice shouting from below them.

"Come on James, we need to go or we will be late," James sighed.

"Well, I gotta go. Will you tell scorpius we all said hi and that we will see him in a week?"

"Of course," she smiled. James headed downstairs and quickly paid for the books and then they all went to get their robes.

As they walked towards the Leaky Cauldron James decided it was a good time to tell the others what he had found out.

"You'll never guess who I met in the shop. The girl that was with Scorp on the platform," he had caught everyones attention.

"Really! What did you find out? What did she say?" Rose asked.

"Well I didn't get to talk to her for long 'cause someone interupted us," he gave her a pointed look, "but her name is Rebecca and she's Scorp's sister!" he told them. They all soaked in the information, happy to finally have a solid answer.

"Anything else?" Lily asked.

"No not really, but we can ask Scorpius when he comes to ours next week. You guys are staying at ours as well aren't you?" he asked the Weasley children.

"Yeh, Mum and dad and uncle George are meting us all on the platform," Hugo said.

"Come on, we need to hurry up we are late," they quickly walked into the Leaky Cauldron and walked happily over to their parents who had drinks waiting for them.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys!<strong> I'm so sorry for the delay school is taking up a lot of time. So I hope you liked it and if you did please **Comment/Review, Favourite and Follow** it means a lot.

**Question: What do you think she did to get expelled? and What house do you think she will be in?**

- Rebecca


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own the world of Harry Potter. It belongs to J K Rowling. I only own Rebecca and a few other characters later on in the story.

* * *

><p>"Scorpius come on! You are already late! Let's go!" rebecca shouted. Scorpius was going to the Potters house for the last two weeks of the holidays and he was already an hour late.<p>

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Scorpius yelled back. Rebecca sighed but didn't say anything, sh was used to her brother being a last minute (or last hour) packer.

She heard a crash from behind her and ran to the stairs. Scorpius's trunk lay on the floor, open and with everything spilt on the floor Rebecca looked at him, eyebrows raised. Scorpius smiled sheepishly and shrugged.

"Silver?" rebecca called. Their house elf appeared with a pop.

"Can you help us clean this up please?" Rebecca asked.

"Of course Silver will help," scrpius thanked her and then started to shove his clothes into his trunk. Rebecca sighed, not even trying to correct him. Once everything was back in his trunk thwy headed over to the fireplace and stepped in. Rebecca handed him the floo powder, not knowing what to say.

"Potter Mansion," scorpius said clearly. They were swept up and landed heavily on a carpet floor. Rebecca looked around in awe, the Potter house was a lot more welcoming and cosy than the Malfoys house. Scorpius, having been to the house before, laughed quietly at his sisters reaction. Ginny Potter walked into the room, having heard them land and smiled.

"Kids! Scorpius is here," Ginny shouted. She looked back at scorpius and noticed someone standing next to him.

"Oh, hello. I'm Ginny Potter," she held out a hand.

"Rebecca Malfoy. I'm Scorp's sister,"she said as they shook hands and Ginny tried to hide her surprise. Harry Potter walked into the room and wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulder.

"Harry, this is Rebecca Malfoy. She is Scorpius's sister," Ginny said.

"I didn't know Draco and Astoria had a daughter," Harry said.

"Yeh most people don't, they uh don't talk about me much," she told them.

"So, what school do you go to?" he asked.

"Well, I used to go to Beauxbatons, but I'm starting Hogwarts this year,"

"Really? Well trust me sweetie you'll love there. It's the best wizarding school there is. Will you be in Scorpius's year?" ginny asked, Rebecca smiled at her enthusiasum.

"Em, no i'll be in Fourth year," she told them.

"Oh you'll be in James' year. He's going into fourth year too,"

"Yeh, I met James in Flourish and Botts in Diagon Alley," their conversation was interupted when the others walked into the room, talking loudly.

"I better get going," rebecca said.

"Wait, why don't you stay for dinner," Ginny said.

"I would love to, but my parents are expecting me home, thank you though," she told her reluctently, wanting to stay but knowing that she would be in trouble with her parents.

"If your sure," Rebecca nodded and Scorpius walked over to his sister and pulled her into a hug.

"Try not to get into to much trouble," he whispered so the others in the room wouldn't hear. Rebecca smiled mischievously.

"No promises. I'll see you on the platform," she whispered back. Scorpius laughed quietly at his sister. Rebecca turned and walked into the fireplace and was soon gone.

"Right well diner is ready, Scorpius you and Albus can take your stuff up to his room and then come back down for dinner. The rest of you into the kitchen and get some food," Ginny announced. Albus and Scorpius ran up the stairs and threw Scorpius's stuff on the spare bed. They ran back down the stairs and joined the table. They all fell into easy conversation and scorpius looked around at everyone for a second, it was never like this at his house, well it wasn't when his parents were home, but when they weren't it always ended in a food fight with his sister and then a scramble to get it cleaned up before their parents got home. He smiled as Lily slapped the back of James's head when he talked with his mouth full. She reminded hi a lot of Rebecca and he knew they would get along great this year. That thought made him smile even more.

He was so excited that his sister would be going to Hogwarts this year with him, it had always been him and his sister when they were growing up. She was there for him and he was there for him, thats the way it had always been but then he met the Potters and they excepted him even though he was a Malfoy. He knew his sister would not be as excpeting of their friendship as he was, she had built a wall around herself, to protect her from people hurting her like they usually did when they found out she was a Malfoy.

"Hello? Earth to Scorpius," Albus waved his hand in front of Scorpius's face. Scorpius looked at him.

"What? Sorry I zoned out," he said sheepishly. Albus laughed at his friend.

"I said who do you think will win the Quidditch Cup in school this year," that became a very heated conversation between Rose and James, as Rose thought Ravenclaw would win and James Gryffindore. It ended with one not talking to the other.

After dinner everyone headed Albus's room and grabbed sleeping bags so they could all sleep in the same room. They stayed uop until the early hours of the next day until they finally fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey Guys!<strong> Another chapter! I don't have much to say other than I hope you liked it and if you did please **Review/Comment, Follow and Favourite!** It means alot.

-Rebecca


End file.
